


Wills Experience

by Hannibalatemysoul



Category: Fannibal, Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Bryan Fuller - Freeform, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, NBC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalatemysoul/pseuds/Hannibalatemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham starts experiencing different emotions and feelings about others and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The crime scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fannibals).



Will Graham looked at his clock it's 6am once again,he'd had bad dreams and did not sleep. This time Hannibal was in the bad dream he was the bad dream. The cell phone on the bedside table vibrated , it was Jack it was a call about a crime scene in Mill Valley . Will sat up and removed his clothes and got some new ones from the dresser beside his bed. 

When Will arrived Dr Lecter was already at the crime scene and he was examining the bodies with Jack and the lab tech's. "Will glad you got here so fast this one's a weird one "Jack said eagerly . Will didn't bother to reply he just went over to where Hannibal was examining the bodies. Hannibal knew that Will was approaching as he could smell his old spice aftershave which he had smelt so many times before. " You're awake I see "Hannibal sarcastically told Will as he approached. All of Will's thoughts instantly went back to the nightmare of Hannibal but Will tried to ignore that and act as calm as he could. " Not as awake as I should be but.. Stably awake." Hannibal tried to ignore the fact that every time Will spoke his forehead dripped with sweat but the sweat made his scent even stronger. "Would you mind leaving the bodies and going over where Jack is stood ?" Will felt embarrassed asking but he knew Hannibal would understand what he meant. The thought of Will's sanity being broken by going inside minds of killers made Hannibal's spine shiver. Hannibal wanted to respect Will's wishes , so he left without speaking a word but the later impact of going into a killers mind dawned on Hannibal .

As Hannibal left Will's eye sight , Will feared what he could do or where he could end up when he took the journey into the killers mind. But Will would take that risk just to find a killer to save someone else's life . Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes . A sudden flash of light and Will was now adding more insane thoughts into his mind by becoming the killer.Will walked ten paces back while the blood from the ground and bodies disappeared as well as the evidence. Will closed his eyes once again and he was now standing over five bodies with an axe in his hands . Will began chopping the first body then the next and the ones after. He then gently added a pair of lab gloves onto his hands and he began placing the body parts so they would individually become letters. Will did this until he eventually he had no energy left and spelt the word psychopath . "This is my design" Will said out loud to himself . Will then gently opened his eyes and came back into the real world. When Will opened his eyes he feared what he may have done or said while he was experiencing the killers acts.Will found himself near the railing on the bridge with Hannibal's hand on his shoulder. "Will ,Will can you hear me? Will please stand back your close to the edge" Hannibal said in a worried tone of voice .  
"What ? Am I back ? Have I done anything ?" In confusion Will replied . "No Will just please step back you're right at the edge of the railings I don't want you to get hurt." Hannibal quickly replied. Will then realised where he was and how close to the edge he was so he slowly stepped back next to Hannibal's side. "Will do you need to sit down or do you want something to drink ? I can go and fetch- " Hannibal was cut off by Will . " No I'm fine I just want to get back to headquarters to look over the evidence " Hannibal thought about going and getting a drink for Will but he knew he would most likely not drink it or offer it to Jack. So Hannibal just kept quiet and waited for Will to go or say something else. "Are you coming back to headquarters with me or are you staying with Jack ?" Will asked after a minute or two. "I will stay with Jack to give you some space so you can think " Hannibal replied . Will didn't bother replying he just walked to his car and drove off while he left Hannibal slightly worried.

When Will arrived back in the lab no one was there so he wouldn't have to use the lecture hall to be alone. Will grabbed a chair and used the morgue slab as a table. Will didn't have any photos as Beverly would bring them later when she and the rest of the team arrived. But Will didn't need photos he could just use what he experienced earlier to paint a mental picture of the killers ideas and design. Will sat down and stared into the distance until he was back in the crime scene in the killers mind. Will felt as if he was watching himself rather then being in the killers mind like ;he was back at the crime scene . This time when Will did the actions of the killer he jumped between watching himself and being himself. Will's actions flashed before his eyes going backwards and forwards until he could no longer control what he was doing. Before he knew it he was chopping the bodies in a different way which he hadn't done earlier until he stopped. "This is my design " Will spoke as he stood over his creation . This time Will had not wrote psychopath he had written 'insane '. Will's vision jumped between reality and the killers mind constantly until he collapsed.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Will after his fatal collapse ??

It's 4:10pm and Will has been unconscious since 3:20pm. All Will sees is darkness surrounded by darkness until something emerges from the darkness . The fur of the animal moves bit by bit as it walks slowly towards Will until he is face to face with the animal. The animal breaths it's white transparent breath into Wills face as it stares deeply into his eyes . Will reaches his hand out to touch the animals fur but as he reaches he is dragged back through the killers memories until he stops where he started. Instead of being stood by Hannibal's side at the bridge this time he was stood by the majestic creature with its nose rubbing on Wills shoulder until Wills's eyes flickered and he collapsed again. This time Will no longer saw the darkness he saw the light.

"Will ,Will do you know where you are ? Will if you can hear me please open your eyes" Firlmly Jack spoke while shining a torch into Wills eyes. Will realised he had collapsed , Will's legs began to twitch as he tried to stand up but he was stopped before he could even properly try . "Will don't try to stand up you have lost a lot of your energy from passing out and you banged your head" Zeller spoke while looking at the back of Will's head which was deeply cut . Will turned his head to the side as he heard someone else enter the room , instead of seeing human feet Will saw the hooves of a stag walking step by step as a human would. The hooves steeped 5 steps until they stopped ,when they stopped it was a firm stop . The hooves started to become transparent and they faded away into a woman's black pair of heels. "Jack is Will ok ? Does he need an ambulance ?" The voice came from the woman with the black heels , Will realised that the voice was from Alana Bloom. "A.a.a. Alana !" Will stuttered . "Will ! Don't try to move you are badly hurt ... Jack has Dr Lecter been notified?" Alana was speaking to both Jack and Will at the same time . Will tried to take in Alana's advice but instead he once again tried to get up and walk. This time Price spoke "Will seems eager to get up ,maybe we should stand him up ?" Zeller smiled at price "Great idea lets get him a chair so as soon as he is up he can be back down .. But on a chair of course " Price felt it was right to smile back at Zeller since he had done the same . Jack had a look of approval on his face therefore Price and Zeller began to help Will up with Alana by his side at every lift and step. After a few stumbles and sweats Will eventually got to the chair. Before Will thought it was all over the room began to spin once again . "What about the back of his head ?" Alana asked . "M y.y head ?!" Will stuttered. Alana answered Wills question "Your head is badly cut it needs medical attention as soon as possible " Jack had a moment of thought and then he looked at Zeller and Price "You two go and find the first aid kit and find out where Dr Lecter is !" Zeller and Price didn't hesitate to do what Jack asked . Alana looked at how weak and pale Will looked "Will I'm just going to go grab you some coffee " As Alana got up from the chair next to Will to go get some coffee Will grabbed Alana's hand and looked into her eyes " D-d-d on't leave me p-p-p lease " Alana didn't try to let go of Will she sat next to him still holding his hand . Alana glanced at the clock on the wall, it seemed like she'd be with Will for a while before Dr Lecter would arrive. With everyone out of the room apart from Will and Alana , Will felt more comfortable and calm. There was utter silence as they waited for Dr Lecter and the others. Even though there was no eye contact between Alana and Will, they both felt the same compassion for one another. Will and Alana hadn't spoke about the kiss they shared a month or two ago but it was visable that they still had feelings for one another. Will's head was still spinning and he felt like he could pass out at each tick of the clock. Alana realised how pale Will had gone " Will , Will are you okay? Stay with me ". Will watched Alana's lips as she spoke but he was unable to hear what she was saying as a result of the constant ringing in his ears. Will felt queasy as his stomach turned and his vision became blurred again . 


End file.
